Why don't you let people see the good in you
by AriaKhan
Summary: after unmasking A Noel and Aria talk to each other and rediscover some old feelings. rated T and I don't owl pll


**Title - Why Don't you let people see the good in you ?**

** A/N - This what I wanted to happen in the season four finale and what I want to happen in season five. in case you don't know I ship Naria and I don't own pll**

**. On The Rooftop**

"Take your mask off!" Aria shouted at A.

"Take it off NOW" Hanna screamed and pushed the gun froward.

A laughed as they slowly removed their mask slowly."Enough of the dramatics take it off now" Spencer said impatiently. Once they finally removed it they where shocked to see the face off only to see the face of Wes Fitzgerald.

"Wait what ?" Aria said confused. Wes smirked "confused Aria well i guess you want to know why I'm apart of this" Aria began to get agitated "yes Wes in lighten me" she was still shocked.

He smirked again "well that whole sob story about how my big brother never knew he was going to fall in love with you...lies" he paused "he just wanted to find Alison and kill her because reputation is everything in my family and we certainly couldn't have a teen pregnancy on out name could we Ali" he stared at her. Spencer's eyebrows knitted together "so why are you involved ?"

Wes looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I needed money and Ezra wanted you dead and well we're brothers I would do anything for him".

**Behind the door to the rooftops**

Noel was listening to the whole thing and he suddenly put it together that Ezra was the puppet master manipulating Wes to do anything for him.

_Well he's my brother I would do anything for him_

He then heard a gun click

_oh yeah well I love her and I'd do anything to save her_

He thought to himself as he burst through the door and tackled Wes to the ground. He knocked the gun from his hand that the girls didn't notice he had at his hip.

He flung punch after punch after punch until Wes lay unconscious on the floor. He then walked over to the five terrified girls and hugged each one.

The police came running up shocked at the sight of Alison. They where all taken to the station along with Wes who was unknown that Noel had taped his entire confession.

** The Police Station**

After explaining everything that had happened over the past four years and how Ali was still alive. The girls where tired but had to stay at the station overnight.

Noel and Aria where the first ones allowed to break so they sat outside the police station while they waited for the parents to come and asked them a million questions that they properly couldn't answer themselves. Noel saw that Aria was still shaken by if ding out so he took of his jacket and let her cry into his chest. "It just hurts so much I thought he loved me" she sobbed out. "I know Finland I know" he said hoping his nickname would cam her down. She smiled at him through tears "you haven't called me that in a while". He smiled at her "I know I missed it".

Noel then sighed " look Aria I know your not ready to date or see anyone but I just want you to know I really care about you and-" Aria cut him off by laying her hand on his cheek. "I care about you to Noel and after everything I've been through tonight I know that beside Mike you are the only man I have always trusted to tell me the truth even if I didn't want to hear it"

he went to respond again but she put her other hand on his cheek "and even though I'm not ready to date again yet I really do care about you and I know you feel the same about me" Aria finished. "Well you are wrong about one thing" he responded she nodded waiting for him to continue "I don't care about you" Aria's face dropped "wha what ?" He smiled at her "I love you and I wait for you-" Aria then cutt him off for the last time that night as she kissed him under the stars.

**And they all lived happily ever- just kidding but that's what I wanted to see if you enjoyed it leave a review and if you didn't well I'm guessing you ship ezira but what can I do sorry for any mistake**s


End file.
